Strategies:Capital Ship Raiding
Capitol Ship raiding is when you take a fighter, bomber, interceptor, or shuttle into the enemy hangar. Once landed inside the Capitol ship, infantry units will face off, and the ships internal systems will likely be destroyed. These systems include the Engines, Life Support, Shield Generator, and Auto Turret defenses. This also allows you to stop your enemy from launching their vehicles, and can easily catch them off guard. Also watch out for auto turrets and use Marines to suport your pilots in the assault. Obviously the way to start this off the best would be to grab a transport, take the pilots seat, and fill the ship up. If playing online, have your player allies cover you with fighters and get a couple of guys into the turrets to light up targets who might outmanuver your fighters. Fly into the hanger, and park close to the doors. Jump out and fight it out with the bad guys. If playing as a marine, open the door and throw a det in immediately. This should clear out most of the resistance, most of your allies will deploy here, so don't worry about anything at the moment. Run back, hijack a fighter, and fly back to your mother ship. Grab the other transport, and fly it to the hanger as well, that way double spawns can be initated and your allies will cause twice the havoc inside the ship. If online, have allied players grab one ship, and grab the other, and board the enemy ship simultaneously. Into the room with the turret mainframe. Your AI troops will do most of the work here, jumping into turrets and turning the ship's systems against their own, which, if done in tandem with neutralizing the mainframe and manning your own turrets on you own ship, and keeping your shields up, will give you immediate air superiority, as your allies on the enemy turrets will hinder enemy progress easily, and your own turrets will do the same. Head straight into the engine room, as this is where most of the enemy forces are located. A few quick grenades and some time bombs will neutralize the engines quickly and bring you some fast points. If it isn't possible, or if your assault is being focused on the generator, or holding positions, just simply have an ally outside destroy the engines if possible. In the event another player is doing the work here for you, get into the Shield Room, where resistance should be running on a shoestring budget at the best. Wreck the shields, and your allies upstairs will be grateful, as they'll have an easier time destroying hardpoints. Onto the Life Support Room. The Life Support Room is rather undefended, one turret, but has plenty of computers and cover. This room at best holds 2-5 hostiles. Gun them down, and wreck the main computer. That will ensure more points. Now with your allies having neutralized the Autoturrets, and the mannable ones most likely being used by them, you are free to go about messing up hostile forces upstairs. Going out, you'll find that your transports are taking fire, and your allies will still be messing the enemy up good. Repair any transports you have, and plant time bombs on enemy ships that just got manned for a real surprise. As long as the bomb is attached, and doesn't explode as they enter the barrier, you've got yourself an easy kill. Grab an enemy ship, fly back to your own hanger, and man any ship you like. With the enemy ship dominated by your team, enemy forces will have little ability to manuver. Enemy forces will still respawn in the hanger and turret room, so be aware that the more you kill, the more will respawn behind you. However, if you still have a good amount of buddies present, this will not be a problem. Keep fighting until your team most likely wins. Try getting on the turrets in the enemy ship and damage the enemy with their own weapons. Or you can go about crushing resistance as you see it. Either way, once a secure foothold in the hanger and the turret mainframe and generator rooms have been taken, the Engine Room and Life Support Systems will be easily conquered. Remember to fix your transports, without them, your assault will fail, as your troops will respawn on your ship, and due to the fact the enemy will respawn, on their home turf that you have invaded, you will find yourself being picked off one by one, until finally, the last of you are wiped out. As long as the transports remain, you can, and will be able to maintain the offensive. Capital Ship raiding does not offer many opportunities to gain medals in the air and points, but it will constrain enemy movement to the point where resistance is very little in the air, will greatly help your allies gain and maintain air superiority. Trivia *In real life, a transport would have to make several trips in between a enemy Capitol ship and a friendly Capitol ship to deliver troops, instead of spawning at them. *Transports can be considered by some players, "the best space vehicle in the game," only lacking in speed and maneuverability. *Even if you destroy the auto turret mainframe the auto turrets inside the Capitol ship are still active and killing enemy troops. The auto turrets can also be repaired, via a fusion cutter for faster regeneration instead of waiting several minutes for it to regenerate itself. Gallery A Clone Pilot destroying an enemy Shield Generator. A Droid Marine destroying an enemy transport in a CIS hangar. A Rebel Pilot destroying an enemy Life Support system. A Droid Pilot antagonizing a Clone Pilot in a Republic Hangar. A Clone Marine destroying a enemy Life Support System. Category:Strategies Category:Star Wars: Battlefront II